Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capture method and apparatus.
Description of the Prior Art
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.
Recently announced virtual reality (VR) head mounted displays (HMDs) such as the Oculus Rift® and the Sony® Project Morpheus VR headset have made mainstream VR gaming and other experiences more likely in the near future.
Such experiences typically involve seeing a 90° to 100° horizontal field of view (and typically a 45°-50° vertical field of view) supplied by the HMD, which also tracks head movement so that this field of view can move with the user's head, enabling a full 360° exploration of the virtual environment as they look around.
At the same time as this move to VR, there is a widespread convergence of video gaming and social media, leading to the provision of means by which to share gaming experiences, such as live game streaming using Twitch.tv®.
As a result there is likely to be a desire to share in-game VR experiences with other gamers, who themselves may or may not have an HMD.